J'irais où tu iras
by Baby-Pandicorne
Summary: Mathieu est en danger, Elena le protège sans qu'il le sache depuis 1 ans mais l'Homme Masqué menace de mettre son plan à exécution ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, dans sa chambre…

Toujours ce même cauchemar, ces mêmes murs blancs, ce même lit, ce même enfer. Soudain, elle eu un haut-le-cœur et par reflex, elle tourna sa tête au dessus d'une bassine posée au pied de son lit et laissa s'échapper le filler de sang qui était dans sa bouche. Toujours cette même routine, ces mêmes pensées ces mêmes sueurs froides. Mais surtout cette maladie qui ne guérissait pas ! 3… 2… 1…

?: Bonjour Elena !

Toujours cette infiermière blonde aux yeux bleus qui venait lui apporter des cachets qu'elle refusait de prendre. En voyant cette tête qui voulait dire « casse toi », l'infiermière posa les cachets au pied du lit et sortit de la pièce. Elena murmura « et c'est partit ! » Elle sauta du lit et récupéra le taser qu'elle venait de prendre à l'infiermière avant de désactiver les caméras de surveillance de la chambre. Pour l'instant, l'alarme de l'hopital n'avait pas encore sonnée comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte en la défonçant (oui pour elle c'est la manière douce oui). Un infièrmier arriva en courant dans le couloir,mais Elena le mit K.O en lui infligeant un coup de pied circulaire et un bon coup de taser dans le cul.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva la salle des pièces à convictions. Elle lâcha un « Hallelujah » en voyant son perfecto en cuir, son jean, ses Doc Marteen's et son débardeur, tout sa de couleur noir (sa devrait vous rappeler quelqu'un). Elle se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers les gros coffres au fond de la pièce. Elle retrouva son 9mm qu'elle aimait tant et elle prit une douzaine de balles. Après avoir tué cinq infièrmiers en sortant de la pièce, elle se rendit compte que son téléphone était toujours dans sa poche, la ou elle l'avait laissée 4 mois plus tôt.

Elle sortit sur le parking ou se trouvait sa moto (toujours en noir évidement) et elle regarda la photo de celui qu'elle devait protéger sans qu'il le sache celui qu'ils avaient sortit de l'hôpital, elle et son frère d'armes celui sur lequel elle veillait jour et nuit : Mathieu Sommet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikoo ! Déjà je tenais à vous dire un ENORME merci, car c'est ma première fanfiction et 12 vues en une journée c'est juste énorme pour moi n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer des reviews sa me ferais énormément plaisir et j'y répondrai bien évidement !**

 **Je m'excuse aussi sur le fait que les chapitres sont relativement cours donc sorry :'(. Voila le chapitre 2, je vais essayer de publier les autres chapitres le plus rapidement et le plus régulièrement possible mais je ne vous promet rien. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 2 :

Après de longues minutes de recherche dans le quartier de Mathieu, Elena reçu un message sur son téléphone. Sachant qui sa devrait être, elle coupa le contact de la moto et sortit son téléphone et commença à lire. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait : le Dr Frédérique avait, sans le savoir, entrainer Mathieu dans un piège tendu par l'Homme Masqué.

-Elena : Et merde !

Elle commença à écrire « Vous êtes ou ? Pendant que j'arrive, empéchez l'Homme Masqué de mettre son plan à exécution ! Nous connaissons tout les deux ses intentions … » Après deux longues, LONGUES minutes de stresse et d'happréhension, elle eu une réponse : « Nous sommmes dans le petit théatre à la sortie de Pigale. Mais l'Homme Masqué m'a enfermé dans la salle des costumes ! J'entends des cris Elena, dépechez vous ! J'espère que vous arriverez à temps … » Avant de repartir elle envoya un « O.K bien reçu ».

Au bout de 10 minutes à 80km\h à travers Paris, elle trouva le petit théatre CARREMENT glauque. Elle prit par précaution son 9mm (personne ne s'y attendait) un poignard qu'elle cacha dans sa botte et l'objet qu'elle regrettait le plus d'utiliser : un disque dur qu'elle préparais depuis 1 an.

Elle rentra en trombe par la porte de derrière et arriva dans la salle des costumes. Elle trouva le Dr Frédérique assit dans un canapé, une main sur une plaie ensanglantée par une balle. L'Homme Masqué était donc armé, sa s'annonçait mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikoo ! Désoler pour mon retard T_T c'est-à-dire que je préférer prendre mon temps plutôt que de vous pondre un énorme étron ! xD Mais bon le chapitre 3 est la et j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Elle rentra dans la salle principale en défonçant la porte ce qui attira l'attention de l'Homme Masqué.

-L'Homme Masqué : Mais c'est notre petite Elena, viens mon enfant, on aller commencer a s'amuser.

-Elena : Espèce d'enfoiré ! Elle se précipita vers la scène ou se trouvait Mathieu et l'Homme Masqué mais ce dernier sortit la petite télécommande qu'elle détestait tant. Lorsque l'Homme Masqué appuya sur l'un des boutons, une atroce douleur s'empara du corps d'Elena. Elle haïssait tellement l'Homme Masqué car il lui avait promis la joie et la lumière mais au lieu de ça, elle avait eu droit à la tristesse et la souffrance. Elle tomba à genoux, un énorme poids la poussant vers le sol. Les souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête : l'accident, le chaos, la tristesse, la souffrance, la solitude, la maladie, la dépression, la schizophrénie, l'hôpital, l'asile.

De grosses larmes perlèrent sur ses yeux avant de se détacher lentement et de couler sur ses joues. Elle détestait vraiment cet homme, elle le haïssait d'une rage viscérale elle avait envie de sentir son sang coulait sur ses main, elle avait envie de lui arracher le cœur et d'en sentir les derniers battements dans ma mains. Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait était asservie tel un vulgaire pantin, il jouer avec elle tel un chat avec une souris. Elle était faible et elle désestait ça.

-Mathieu : Putain mais vous êtes complétement malade !?

L'Homme Masqué se retourna vers Mathieu et lui mit une claque monumentale, se qui fit vaciller Mathieu avant de tomber, toujours accroché à sa chaise. Elena sentie son sang bouillir dans ses veines, figée par la rage, son corps ne répondait même plus. Cette fois si, elle explosa.

-Elena : PUTAIN D'ENCULER DE MERDE ESPECE DE RACLURE DE CHIOTTE JE VAIS TE PLOMBER LA GUEULE FIS DE PUTE ! QUE TU DETRUISE LITTERALEMENT MA VIE ET QUE TU ME TRANSORMES EN PANTIN POUR REGLER TES COMPTES O.K MAIS SA RESTE ENTRE NOUS FOU LA PAIX AUX GENS QUI NE T'ONT RIEN FAIT PUTAIN DE MERDE !

L'homme Masqué dévisagea Elena pendant un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité avant d'afficher son éternel sourire de sadique et d'ajouter :

-L'Homme Masqué : Tu t'es enfin rebeller ma chérie, maintenant que tu m'as manquer de respect, j'ai une bonne raison de te tuer.

-Mathieu : Ho putain !

* * *

 **Kikoo ! JE SUIS VIVANTE OMGGGGGGGGGG !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car sa fait longtemps que je bosse sur celui-là dous voilou voilou 3 .**

 **Une pitite review ? ça fait toujours plaisir^^, j'vous nems mes pitits pandicornes :3**

 _ **Keep calm**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Be Unique**_


	4. Chapter 4

**NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA je suis revenue ! Aller on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 j'espère ENORMEMENT qu'il va vous plaire. Enjoy 3**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Elena voyait flou, sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. « Mais il s'est passé quoi encore bordel, je ne me souviens de rien ! » Elle se torturait l'esprit pour essayer de se souvenir des 2 dernières heures. Soudain, les souvenirs la frappèrent comme une bonne grosse claque des familles (-Patron : hé mais c'est quoi cette description !? –Lucie : Sa va toi s'est pas le moment, barre toi de ma tête).

C'était comme un flash-back, Le Dr Frédérique, L'Homme Masqué, et Mathieu… Mathieu !? MERDE !

Elle tenta de se relever, en vain. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle se sentait vaincu, elle ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle, cet instant lui rappelait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu revivre.

\- Patronne : Hé Elena, fait pas de conneries gamine, t'as survécu à pire que ça.

-Elena : Patronne !? Mais le Dr Frédérique t'avait sortie de ma tête ! Toi et toutes les autres …

-Geekette : Oui mais on a toujours était la, parce que toi tu voulais pas qu'on disparaisse.

-Hippie : Ouai grosse ! En plus dans ta tête y a plein de poneys !

-Elena : Putain vous m'aviez manqué les meufs !

-Panda : Ouai mais vivre avec l'autre tarrée dans le noir, c'était pas un cadeau.

-Patronne : Ta gueule la chinoise !

-Panda : MAIS T'ES SERIEUSE ! COMMENT TU MA APPELER LA !?

-Elena : Héééééé ho on se calme les coccinelles.

-Hippie : OUAI LES COCCINELLES SONT DES COLEOPTERES !

-Elena : *faceplam* Okééééé bon si sa vous dérange pas ce vais aller sauver le mec que j'ai- le, le mec là-bas qui est en train de se faire victimiser par l'enfoiré qui vous a tous passé sous silence pendant 2 ans.

-Patronne : Est-ce-que j'ai bien entendu j=ce que j'ai entendu ?

-Elena : Nan t'as rien entendu okay ?

-Geekette : Hooooooooooo c'est trop meugnon 3.

-Elena : TA GUEULE SALE GOSSE !

-Panda : C'est moi ou ta réaction prouve quelque chose ?

-Elena : Bon vous avait finit ?

-Patronne : T'inquiète gamine, on dira rien :3 .

-Elena : De toute façon personne vous entend. Bon j'y vais ET VOUS SORTEZ PAS DE MA TETE !

-Panda : Ok j'vais essayer de gérer la psychopathe, le droguée et la gamine.

-Hippie : RHUBARBE !

-Patronne : Aller cogne fort gamine.

 **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA c'est déjà fini mes pitits poneyyyyyyys ! J'vous nem 3**

 **Keep Calm**

 **And**

 **Be Unique**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAAAAAAAAALUUUUUUUUUUUUT MES PITITS PONEEEEEEEEEEEYS !**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 5 biacheuuuuuuu, allez comme vous l'attendez depuis un bout de temps je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas^^. Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Elle devait continuer de se battre, pour elle, pour lui. Elle ne devait pas lâcher, surtout pas maintenant. Alors, dans un effort surhumain, elle se leva, la tête haute, les épaules droites. Elle était prête à déplacer des montagnes s'il le fallait. Pour Mathieu. L'Homme Masqué avait détruit sa vie et il s'en prenait maintenant au seul être qui lui était cher encore vivant. Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer ça. Elle devait continuer de se battre, refaire surface et garder la tête froide. Elle a enduré tellement d'épreuves dans sa vie.

Et elle l'aimait, putain qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait. Alors oui ça peut paraitre bête d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous connait même pas, à qui vous n'avez jamais parlé. Mais Mathieu était la seule personne à avoir enduré autant de blessures qu'elle, cette pensé lui avait permis de s'accrocher à la vie et de continuer à se battre, quoi qu'il arrive. Grâce à ça, sans le savoir, Mathieu a sauvé une âme blessée.

(-Patron : Hoooo c'est trop meugnon ! –Lucie : Mais tu vas me laisser écrire ma fic tranquille oui ! T'es en train d'enlever tout le coté dramatique de ce chapitre, sors de ma tête et va dans ta chambre ! –Patron : Pff, t'es pas marrante quand t'es sérieuse -_- ).

Elle commença à s'avancer vers la lumière émise par les projecteurs. Ses jambes la portait presque, elle se sentait invincible. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus et elle commençait à percevoir les voix des deux rivaux :

-Mathieu : Mais... J'étais loin d'imaginer que l'émission prendrait un tournent pareil, je…

-L'Homme Masqué : J'ai attendu si longtemps pour entendre de si pitoyables excuses, vous êtes pathétique !

-Mathieu : Et vous vous pensez aux conséquences de tout ça ? Une mort en direct ça vous parait responsable ?

-L'Homme Masqué : C'est mon moment ! C'est ma justice !

-Mathieu : Ecoutez, on peut tout arrêter vous êtes jeune, vous êtes riche je dirai que c'était une blague !

-L'Homme Masqué : Une blague !? Mais la blague c'est que vous pensez que j'en ait quelque chose à foutre de ce qui se passera après cette émission !

-L'Homme Masqué : Je vais te tuer Mathieu, et tout le monde assistera à ton dernier numéro.

-Elena : *cours jusqu'à l'Homme Masqué* : Non tu ne peux pas faire ça !

L'Homme Masqué se retourna vers Elena et plaça le pistolet entre ses deux yeux.

-L'Homme Masqué : Ha oui, et je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire, Elena ?

Il prononça son nom d'une manière qui donnait envie à Elena de lui bouffer les yeux à la petite cuillère.

-Elena : Moi ? Rien. Mais lui si.

Mathieu regarda Elena d'un air interrogateur, mais lorsque cette dernière lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, Mathieu comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

-L'homme Masqué : *se retourne vers Mathieu* Quoi lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire la petite crevette ?

-Elena : Sa.

Elle joint les deux mains pour les écraser sur le crâne de l'Homme Masqué. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement avant de s'écraser par terre.

-Mathieu : La « petite crevette » !?

-Elena : fait pas gaffe c'est un connard.

Elle alla derrière Mathieu et sortit le poignard qui était resté dans sa botte pour couper les liens qui serraient les poignets de Mathieu lorsque ce dernier lui dit en murmurant :

\- Mathieu : Heu… Elena ?

-Elena : Quoi ?

-Mathieu : Au revoir…

-Elena : Qu'est ce qu-

Un coup de feu retentit. Puis plus rien. Juste le néant. Comme tout au ralenti. Mathieu de dos. Il tombe. Un filet de sang coulant le long de sa tempe. Non. C'est pas possible. C'est pas vrai. Il est étendu sur le sol. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne respire pas.

-Elena : Nan, nan, nan, nan me lâche pas, s'il te plaît pare pas !

Elle s'agenouille à côté de lui et étend ses mains au-dessus de son torse.

-Elena : Allez s'il te plaît réveille-toi… Allez accroche toi encore un peu… Je t'en prie !

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle se sentait détruite, faible lâche. Comme la première fois. La fois ou elle était là, assise sur le bitume, regardant sa famille se vider de son sang sous les yeux, sans pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher ça. Une partie d'elle-même était morte ce soir-là et elle s'était promis de ne jamais revivre une horreur pareil. Mais elle avait échoué. Elle n'a pas pu empêcher Mathieu de mourir. Et elle se détestait pour ça.

Mais il y a un moyen.

Il y a un moyen d'éviter ça.

Un moyen d'empêcher qu'il s'en aille à jamais.

Et elle le connaissait.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers l'ordinateur dans les coulisses en enjambant le cadavre de l'Homme Masqué (oui je rappelle qu'il s'est suicidé) et sortit le disque dur qu'elle avait emporté (LE FAMEUX) et le connecta à l'ordinateur. Une tête de robot apparut à l'écran.

-Elena : Bonjour Jeanne.

-Jeanne : Bonjour Elena, je connais la raison qui t'as poussé à me créer et à faire appel à moi donc je te présente toutes mes condoléances.

-Elena : Merci Jeanne et, en parlant du programme, bref tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire j'imagine.

-Jeanne : Lancement du programme « Mathieu Sommet ».

* * *

 **SUSPENSE ET OUAI pour me tuer la queue c'est par la xD. Je sais… Je suis sadique avec vous xD –Patron : J'aime sa moi quand tu les fais souffrir -Lucie : Hé sors de la toi.**

 **Et… Wouaw… On a dépassé les 100 vues… Juste… Wouaw merci beaucoup j'vous nem 3.**

 **SLG FOREVER BIATCH**

 _ **Keep Calm**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Be Unique**_


	6. THIS IS NOT A FUCKING CHAPITRE

THIS IS NOT A FUCKING CHAPITRE

YOLO ! Alors déjà je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis DESOLE de mon retard sur J'irai où tu iras, j'ai était atteinte du syndrome de LAAAAAAA PAAAAAAGE BLAAAAAAANCHE MOTHEEEEEER FUUUUUCKERRRRRR ! Qui a duré à peu près 3 mois ( #LaJoieUltime ) et donc le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture. Je précise aussi que je me suis donc éloignée de la fic pendant un certain temps mais que l'envie d'écrire se manifestait quand même mais que je n'avais pas d'inspiration donc j'ai écris d'autres choses en parallèle. Bon en gros pour faire cours il y a J'irai où tu iras et trois autres fics dont une collaboration avec une pote ( mais ça on en reparlera plus tard ) qui arrive bientôt. Donc voila^^.

Et donc pour finir je voulais vous dire que JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Aller ourévoir mes p'tites licornes 3.

 _ **Keep Calm**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Be Unique**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rédemption

**Salut bande de sacs à merde 3 on se retrouve après ma TRES LONGUE ABSENCE et comme cette intro vous fais chier vous la tête que vous faîtes devant votre écran je vous laisse et je ferme ma gueule. Enjoy^^**

Chapitre 6 :

Je contemplais le contenu de mon verre d'un air pensif avant d'en boire une gorgé. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas posée dans un bar pour boire une bière et réfléchir. Réfléchir à quoi ? A tout. Mathieu, l'Homme Masqué, le Dr Frédérique, les autres tueurs à gages qui ont déjà dus êtres prévenus de la mort de Mathieu…

\- ?: Je savais que je te trouverais ici, Elena.

\- Elena : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Marty ? T'étais pas censé être mort toi déjà ?

\- Marty : Et bien, aux dernières nouvelles je suis encore vivant.

\- Elena : Ils sont tous au courant ?

\- Marty : Ouaip.

\- Elena : T'as fait passer ça pour quoi ?

-Marty : Un accident.

\- Elena : Mon cul ouai ! Tu croyait vraiment que les tueurs à gages les plus entrainés aller gober le fait que Mathieu Sommet soit mort d'une balle dans le crâne, attaché à une chaise dans un cabaret creepy-glauque et que c'était un accident !?

\- Marty : Ouai bas n'empêchent qu'on a pas eu de problème et que personne ne s'en mêlent.

\- Elena : Et pour le fils du Dr Frédérique ?

\- Marty : Il s'est barré avec tout son pognon et on a plus d traces de lui depuis un mois. Ca va t'as pas l'air bien, tu devrais peut être voir un médecin…

\- Elena : Moi vivante je ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans un hôpital, dans un asyle, dans une clinique ou chez un médecin !

\- Marty : Ça va, ça va j'ai rien dit. Bon j'y vais j'ai du boulot.

\- Elena : Et tu peux transmettre un message aux boss ?

\- Marty : Ouai quoi ?

\- Elena : J'arrête.

\- Marty : Comment ça « t'arrêtes » ?

\- Elena : Plus de tueries, plus d'infiltrations, plus de contrat, plus rien. Je décroche.

\- Marty : Bon bas adieu puisque j'imagine qu'on se reverra plus…

\- Elena : Mec ?

\- Marty : Ouai ?

\- Elena : Merci pour tout.

\- Marty : De rien, je suis content de t'avoir connu ! Prends soit de toi, t'en as besoin.

\- Elena : Ouai j'essaierai, au revoir Marty.

Et voilà que je perdais un de mes seuls amis parce que j'en avais marre de me battre. Mais il me restait encore une personne sur qui je pourrais toujours compter.

Je sortis mon téléphone et commença à écrire : « Salut Victor, c'est moi. On peut se voir s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de parler. » Quelques instants plus tard : « Ouaip, on se retrouve où ? » « A la Mezzanine ».

Mon téléphone rangé dans la poche arrière de mon jean, je me mis en route. Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, je traversa une série de ruelles plus étroites les unes que les autres. Je finis par arriver devant une lourde porte en fer dont la peinture écaillée laissait place à la rouille.

Je s'engouffra dans l'étroite ouverture et arriva dans une pièce sentant le tabac et la bière fraîchement sortie du frigo. Cette pièce que Victor et moi avions baptisés « La Mezzanine » est en réalité un studio de deux pièces reconvertie en salle de répétition pour leur ancien groupe de rock. Nous avions donc baptisé l'endroit « La Mezzanine » en hommage à l'album de Massive Attack. La première pièce était composée d'une batterie, de deux guitares électriques, de deux guitares basses et de quatre amplis au fond de la pièce.

En face des instruments il y avait une petite table basse entourée de deux fauteuils et d'un canapé en cuir. La pièce d'à côté était en fait une mini cuisine composée d'un frigo, une gazinière et d'un évier.

-Elena : *s'avance dans le salon* Victor, t'es là ?

-Victor : * sort de la cuisine avec deux bières à la main* Ouai, j'suis là. Attends deux secondes… *Met Vieux Frères partie 1 de Fauve et se tourne vers Elena*

-Elena : *se laisse tomber sur un des fauteuils* Ça fait bizarre de revenir ici…

-Victor : Bas justement, j'ai été surpris quand tu m'as envoyé le message. *s'asseoit sur le canapé et tend une bière à Elena* Alors comme ça t'arrêtes ?

-Elena : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT t'es déjà au courant !? *prend la bière*

-Victor : Merci Marty !

-Elena : A oké… J'aurai du m'en douter. *ouvre la bière et en bois une gorgé* Et… au fait…Ca vas toi ?

-Victor : Bas… Le p'tit c'est tirré, mais… Je devais le faire… Il a tué un gosse putain… Un gosse ! Mais, je continue les Uknown Movies. C'est ce qui me tiens debout. Et toi, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Elena : Bas… J'me sens complétement paumée. Et puis, BORDEL CA ME TUE QU'IL SE SOUVIENNE DE RIEN J'AI TOUT ESSAYER PENDANT UN AN JE LE CROISAIS AU DETOUR DU'UNE RUELLE ET JE « PERDAIT » UN MORCEAU DE PAPIER…Ce morceau de papier sur lequel il m'avait écrit une chanson… Tout c'est effacer, du jour où il m'a sauvée lorsque j'ai fait une tentative de suicide jusqu'au jour où ils l'ont emmené dans l'asile, il m'a promis que tout se passerait bien, qu'on sortirait de là et que tout redeviendrait normal. Et c'est là que c'est arrivé. Ils lui ont enlevé la mémoire pour qu'ils puissent se débarrasser de moi. Je… je veux mourir Victor !

-Victor : *la prends dans ses bras* Chuuut, ça va aller, tout va s'arranger tu verras, tu trouveras un moyen et-

-Elena : MAIS IL EST MORT VICTOR ! TU COMPRENDS PAS IL EST MORT C'EST FINI IL NE REVIENDRA PAS !

Je partis en courant ma bière à la main. J'entendais encore les cris de Victor au loin qui me disais de revenir, mais là, tout de suite, je devais être seule.

Je savais très bien où j'allais. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'arriva sur une route plutôt étroite, au bout de celle-ci se dressait une grille entre-ouverte. Je me faufila entre l'ouvertur et marcha d'un pas décidé, me forçant de ne pas regarder l'étendu de pierres tombales présentes face à moi. C'est bizarre je sais, surtout lorsque l'on se trouve dans un cimetière, mais depuis que je suis petite, je suis persuadée que les mort que nous ne connaissons pas ne veulent pas de notre pitié, juste le bonheur de leur famille et qu'on les laisse tranquille. J'alla tout au fond puis tourna à gauche. Au pied d'un chêne, gisait le caveau familiale et une autre pierre tombale' séparée des autres. Je m'agenouilla près de la tombe.

-Elena : Salut Max, comment ça va vieux frère ?

Je déposa la bière près de la tombe.

-Elena : Tiens c'est pour toi. C'est Vic' qui me l'a donnée. Tu sais, je pense que je vais pas tardé à te rejoindre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Et j'ai donné le flingue que t'avais laissé dans la voiture à Vic' comme tu me l'avais dis dans ton testament, lui aussi dans la voiture. Je viens te dire que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que je viendrais, parce qu'après je pars loin, tout au fond de l'eau, je vais rejoindre maman, papa, Timothée et toi. Voila, je pense que j'ai tout dis. A bientôt.

Je déposa aussi deux vinyles sur la tombe : « Vieux Frères partie 1 » et « Vieux Frères partie 2 » de Fauve.

-Elena : Cadeau, c'était nos deux albums préférés, tu te souviens ? Je te dis à bientôt vieux, prends soin de toi.

Je repartis en direction de l'endroit où je me sentais le mieux dans ce putain de monde. Après avoir traversé plusieurs rues je me retrouva face à une lourde porte vitrée que j'hésitas à ouvrir. Je tapas finalement le digicode avant de monter deux étages plus haut.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et je fus accueillie par un chat qui me sauta littéralement dessus.

-Elena : Hey Wifi ! T'as grandis-toi !

Je donna pleins de croquettes à Wifi [PARCE QU'IL AVAIT LA DALLE MOTHER FUCKER] et me dirigea vers l'ordi de Mathieu qui était directement connecté au programme. Jeanne apparut à l'écran [en mode coucou tu veux voir ma bite ?].

-Jeanne : Elena, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Elena : Je veux que tu exécutes le programme 7845-9856.

-Jeanne : Très bien. Exécution du programme 7845-9856 en cours… Le programme 7845-9856 à bien était exécuté.

PDV Mathieu [ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIN PUTAIN VOUS L'ATTENDIEZ HEIN ? Ha vous vous en battez les couilles ? Très bien… JE RESPECTE CA !]

J'étais encore entrainé dans un MA-GNI-FIQUE dialogue TRES intéressant avec Jeanne.[Vous sentez le sarcasme ? Je sais que vous le sentez bien la]

-Jeanne : Programme ?

-Mathieu : Quoi ?

-Jeanne : J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

-Mathieu : Okééééééééé je m'en tamponne le coquillard.

-Jeanne : En fait ce n'est pas de moi mais de mon créateur.

-Mathieu : Moui, je me disais aussi… Mais au fait Jeanne, tu comptes me dire qui est ton créateur ?

-Jeanne : Attendez programme, je lui demande la permission… Permission accordée.

-Patron : Hé ben accouche !

-Mathieu : Tiens, t'es là toi ?

-Patron : Ouaip.

-Jeanne : Mon créateur, ou devrais-je dire, ma créatrice est en réalité la jeune fille qui a essayer de vous sauver lors de votre enlèvement au théâtre.

-Mathieu : Tu peux l'appeler par son prénom aussi !

Je dis ça avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je… J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose j'ai cette sensation depuis que je suis « mort ».

-Geek : C'était quoi le cadeau ?

-Hippie : RHUBARBE !

-Panda : Okéééééééé.

-Mathieu : Ha bas vous êtes tous là vous ?

Patron/Geek/Hippie/Panda : Bas oui.

-Jeanne : Silence programme ! Exécution en cours… programme 7845-9856…

Le décor habituel se dissipa et laissa place à un endroit qui nous était tous familier.

-Panda : MAIS C'EST NOTRE ANCIEN APPART !

-Patron : Bien jouer captain Obvious.

-Panda : Rabat-joie.

-Geek : *monte à l'étage en courant* Y'A NOS CHAMBRES !

-Hippie : *vas dans sa chambre* Y'A MON HERBE !

-Patron : *va dans sa chambre avec son sourire habituel* Y'A MA COLLECTION DES GODS ET DE CAPOTES FLUOS GOUT BANANE GAMIN !

 **Salut bande de gens^^. Je vous quitte sur cette note de poésie et vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 7 MOOOOTHEEEEEEEER FUUUUUCKEEEEEEER !**

 _ **Keep Calm**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Be Unique**_


	8. THIS IS NOT A FUCKING CHAPITRE partie 2

**YOOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Alors déjà je tenais ENORMEMENT à vous remercier car on a dépassé les 200 vues ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

 **Et comme je suis une bite de classe IN-TER-NA-TIO-NALE j'avais oublier de préciser dans le chapitre 6 que Victor c'est le youtuber InThePanda et si vous ne connaissez pas je vous ORDONNE d'aller voir sa chaîne et de regarder les Uknown Movies. Et Max est un hommage à un des perso de Uknown Movies dont la fin m'a beaucoup touché et d'ailleur « Que le cinéma te guide » #ComprendraQuiPourras**

 **Allez salut bande de pandas scatophiles ! Keur sur vou !**

 _ **Keep Calm**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Be Unique**_


End file.
